


It Was You

by LyricsLoveAndBooks



Series: Four (Linked Universe) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Four (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsLoveAndBooks/pseuds/LyricsLoveAndBooks
Summary: A look into the lives of Four and Shadow before meeting the Links. What they were doing and how they got there.
Relationships: Link & Link's Father (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four (Linked Universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002960
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This is told snippet style! So the time jumps can be a touch random. Could be an hour, a second, or months. 
> 
> Basically I wrote this in between beyond a Shadow made of Doubt' and the story that takes place after that. I finished this one first, so I decided to release it. 
> 
> Notes: there is VIDOW in this because that is my OTP 
> 
> There is a nudity scene but it's not at all sexual 
> 
> I headcanon Shadow link and Vio link as Asexual and in love
> 
> There is a death scene and a seizure scene. Please keep this in mind and if that's bad for you PLEASE keep safe 💖 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!

"You don't love me." Shadow's head rests on his torso, "This was all a game then?" His sniffles meet Vio's ears. He can't stand to look down at him. Shadow caught him when he tried to shatter the mirror. It was over. 

Vio's hands are restrained and useless above his head as he lays flat on his back. Their bed, the one they shared for the past few weeks while Vio pretended to be on Shadows side, pretended his feelings outweighed his morals, pretended he could hurt his brothers for his own happiness, is soft and warm against his back. He lets his eyes drift shut so he doesn't have to see the hurt look on Shadow's face. 

His worry and heartbreak has become anger, after he knocked Vio unconscious in front of the mirror he brought him here for Goddess knows why. Vio let's his wrists relax a bit in the restraints as he thinks about being anywhere but here. 

"Did you have fun? Was it funny to watch me learn a positive emotion so you could crush it?" Shadow let's his left hand draw random patterns over Vio's tunic, wet with his tears. He rolls his head a bit so he can look up at his closed expression. 

"Hey." Shadows tapping his chest until he looks down at him, "Don't fall asleep. The minions might have hit you too hard. You could have a concussion." Vio's eyes drift up to the ceiling again as he listens to Shadows soft breathing. 

"You could have just pretended to be my friend. You didn't have to take it this far." Shadows hands play with a button that's close to falling off. He sighs softly, barely whispering, "I'm sorry." 

"Why are you sorry?" Vio can't help but blurt out to him, Vio's the one who tricked him, used him, then tried to kill him. 

"I got angry and didn't use my words. I didn't pay enough attention to you and you ended up depressed here." Shadow straddles one of his thighs, but there's nothing sexual about it. Vio assumes the shade doesn't even know about sex or have a care for it, which is fine because he could do without it too. Their future could have worked out in another life. 

"I could give you the world Violet. Anything you want. We could bring the others here with Zelda and we could live together as a happy family, you know?" Shadows eyelashes are damp each time he blinks. 

"I can't stay here Shadow. You know that." He tries to move his opposite leg to give Shadow some sort of comfort. Vio's probably the only person who's ever given him a positive touch in his life. 

"What do you want? Maybe we can reach an agreement that doesn't sacrifice either of our happiness." Shadows words are soft, the opposite of his claws picking at his own tunic. His kind words are ones he's learned with Vio talking him down from his anger and sadness, and the handful of other emotions he can unhealthily display.

"We need the Four Sword so we can take down Vaati. I need Zelda to be free so she can take care of Ganon." Vio let's himself count cracks in the ceiling as he's honest and confident in his words. He's a knight first, Hyrule first, The people first.

"But what do you want?" 

"...I want you." Vio's own eyes grow blurry with tears as Shadow presses his thumb to wipe them away. "I want you, and my family. I want you to become my family. But I can't do that with Vaati and Ganon breathing down our backs-Shadow I can't..." 

Shadow presses a kiss to his nose as he wiped his own face. "I was stupid to think this could work. Hero of the Light and all that junk." He runs his fingers through his own hair as he takes a few deep breaths. 

"...You remember when I said we could overthrow Vaati and rule together? No one above us?" Shadows sitting back again as he pulls his hat off.

"Shadow..." 

"No, not that. You don't have the taste for world domination or anything. What if I helped you by taking care of Vaati so you could get the others and Zelda and beat Ganon?" Shadow wrings his hat in his hands a few times before dropping it. Vio looks at him expectant, waiting for the other boot to drop. Shadow runs his hands up to the cuffs as he unlocks one and then the other. 

"And what would you get out of that?" 

He shrugged, "I just want you to be happy. If we can try again, without all the bad stuff, that would be a huge plus." Vio let his arms latch behind Shadow's neck as he pulled him in for a kiss. Afterwards, Vio clung to him for a moment, wrapping around him in a hug.

"I didn't lie about that. I do love you."Vio listens to Shadows soft breathing as he holds him close. Shadow doesn't say anything back and after a pregnant silence he keeps going, "I'm sad it had to be this way." 

"Me too."  
\----  
"Where's Shadow?!" Vio's screaming over the sound of the temple warping them away, "He helped! He has to come to!" 

"Vio, Shadow shattered the mirror." Zelda's got her hand over her heart as she looks mournful, "It's how we were able to seal Vaati in the sword. We have to put the sword into it's final resting place."

"What about Shadow!" Green's tugging Vio along with Blue as he fights his urge to cry. They can't just leave Shadow in the mirror, it's miserable in there. Blue has him by his collar and he barely hears the end of what he's saying, "-want your friend you backstabbed us for to die for nothing? Fucking think about-" 

Vio turns and punches Blue with everything he has. He feels his knuckles bust open as one of them cracks hard against his brother's jaw. Blue stumbles, caught completely off guard as he grabs his jaw and looks his wide eyes at Vio. 

Red and Green and yelling at both of them, Red holding Blue back, but he doesn't move towards Vio at all. The purple eyes are alight with fury and hurt. Something happened between Vio and the Shadow. Blue rubs his jaw as he chews this over, Green is shaking Vio as Zelda grabs their attention. They're on a time table, soon they'll have done this all for nothing if they can't get the sword put away.

Vio mouths "I'm sorry." To Blue while the others aren't looking. He nods in understanding. Anger is a dangerous thing.  
\---

"You really did it. It's finally over." Zelda's clasping her hands together, on the edge of the swords resting ground. The four Links held their swords together as they flashed, pulling them into one being. No one mentions the guilt laced in all of their features.

His hand went over his heart, eyes a bright Green as he smiled down to where he'd lay the four sword to rest, and he'd be sewn back into one being, one mind. "I love you guys." 

The sound of metal sliding into stone filled the room as the sword glowed, taking it's time to seal away. Green faded into grey, a soft smile as his memories sorted themselves out. Four beings as one, in greater harmony. 

'...Guys?' Red's voice is soft, but panicked, 'It didn't work.'

'It shouldn't be possible. We should be Link again!' Vio's trying his best to analyze what went wrong, but the screaming in his head makes for a splitting headache. 

"Stop it!" Link's hands are ripping at his hair, "Stop! Stop! Stop! Shut up!" He falls hard into his knees as he rips his hat off, hands tearing at his scalp. Zelda's talking but he can hardly hear anything over his own- their own, screeching. 

'We need to split and try again!' 

'We can't unlock the sword without letting Vaati out!'

'I don't care!' Blue's unable to do anything, his limbs too confused to move. He ends up dropping his head onto the floor with a dull thud, the rock room not comfortable for this bad time they're having. 

'Deep breaths, freaking out is hardly doing us any good.' Green's soothing against the other corners of the mind. His concousness presses against the barriers as he he tries to focus. 'Red, let go of our hair please, that hurts.' 

Links fingers unclench with a soft apology from the cherry corner of his mind. His hands touch the stone around him and he becomes acutely aware of Zelda's hands on his back as she rubs circles into it. She had pulled his head into her lap to keep him from smacking it on the floor. His forehead is bleeding and his scalp feels raw. 

'Okay. We can do this. Nice and easy. Keep breathing for me Vio.' Green forces them to look into Zelda's face, vision blurry with tears and probably some sort of head injury. Red had scratched deep enough for blood on their head in some places and his nail beds hurt too. 'Good job. We're doing so good. We just need to calm down and then we'll fix this together.' 

"...Link?" Zelda's voice is cracking as she looks at her best friend, hands softly untangling his hair, "What is wrong?" 

"It didn't work. I'm still all four, just mashed into the same mind. I don't..." His eyes overcast a deep crimson as they filled with tears, "It shouldnt've done this-" 

\---  
Returning home was difficult. His father still tried his best to keep up with who was talking to and remember that they all were there, all the time. He spent a while mashed up into different outfit peices that didn't match at all. 

'Red we can't wear one of your boots and one of Green's. Pick one.' 

'It doesn't feel fair! We should have a way to tell it's all of us!' 

'No this is stupid. We can wear your clothes.' 

'No! Because you're going to get it dirty during your turn!'

"I can't do this." Link said out loud. His father glaced over at him, concern written on his face as he walked over to him, patting a hand through his hair. 

"What is it, son?" 

Link laughed sadly, "We can't even decide what to wear. How are we ever going to be able to function? This is idiotic." He yanked at the edge of Blue's tunic, Green's hat had fallen off his head while he was talking. 

His father sighed softly as he ran a hand over his head, "What if we got a tunic with all four colors. Would that make it easier? And just brown boots. All of you wear the white undershirt so I suppose that wouldn't matter." 

Link let his eyes become glossy as he looked down at his own hands. 

"It would be a good start."

\--- 

It's been weeks with them melted together, they'd taken to having shifts as the 'control' of Links body and mind so no one became stir crazy. The others can stay dormant in the back of their mind, or they can choose to watch and chat. Red finished up his turn basking out in the sun of the early morning, laying out flat on his back. 

'Okay Vio, go ahead.' 

Link closed his eyes before reopening them, the royal color sunk into every bit of iris. He sighed as he rolled into his side. 

'We don't have to do my turn.' 

'Vio that's not fair. It's okay. Why don't you try something different today?' Green is ever kind in his words but even Vio can sense his hesitation. Red likes to take Link places, try new things, talk to anyone and everyone. Vio's the opposite. He just lays in bed, messes up their space and cries. It's been hard for him ever since after their adventure and no one can quite coax out of him why. Red thought maybe he felt guilty for helping the 'bad guys' but he kind of liked Shadow after he helped them. 

Vio lays in the grass staring through the blades as he lets a hand go across them. Blue won't talk to him when he's like this, they just argue and hurt Link, and he's staying silent. He sits up, wiggling his legs to make sure he has full control again. He stands up and makes towards their quarters to lay down. He feels exhausted already. 

'Vio, maybe we shouldn't go to our room.' Red's voice is soft, 'I think you'd like the library today.' 

Vio knew it bored the hell out of the others to watch him lay in bed and dehydrate Link. 

'Its Vio's turn Red. Let him do what he wants.'

"Oh! Violet?" Dad said from the kitchen and he prepared a small dinner, "I'm making eggplant tonight, it's perfect that it's your turn. Would you like to help? 

"No, I'm sorry. I can clean up after dinner though?" Vio tried to ignore the fact that he knew his dad kept perfect record of who's turn it was. He was making Eggplant because Vio liked it. 

"Mhm, perhaps your next turn, son. Let me know if you need anything." Dad tried to pretend he wasn't disappointed as he turned back to his cooking. Vio tried to not feel guilty as he muttered a small, thanks, and went back through the hallway.

Vio turned the knob of their shared room and looked in the dark mess towards their bed. No one else came in here anymore except for himself. Normally the others would sleep in the guest room or on the couch to avoid Vio from trying to close himself off in their mind. He crawled into bed and rolled over pulling the covers over his head. 

'...Vio...' Blue's talking to him for the first time in days, 'Can we at least take our shoes and armour off?' 

Link nods, sitting up with the cover still over him as he removes his bracers and his shoes, throwing them onto the floor before curling back up. It's only noon most likely but Vio thinks a nap would do them some good to try to get anything done later today. 

Links eyes close and he can feel some of the others cringe. 'Vio. We don't need to sleep yet. Why don't we try writing in your journal? We won't look.' 

'...I thought I could do what I wanted because it's my turn.' he's venous with his words and he can feel Links face scrunch in anger. His knuckles are white with how tight he's holding the blanket. He's damn near shaking at this point and he's trying to remember when he became the emotional one. 

'Vio, you know that's not-' Green gets cut off when Link starts screaming. His hands have pulled a pillow around his face as he yelled. His legs are kicking out with his absolute frustration becomes unbearable. 

'Vio! Vio! Stop that hurts! Please, please, Vio, stop stop!' if Red had control he'd be crying, he knows Green is almost sick of his shit and might take his turn away if he wasn't careful. 

He ends his scream with a deep inhale as he takes in how old the sheets smell. When was the last time one of them cleaned this mess? He can hear and feel the others trying to coax him to calm down and he didn't even realize he was hyperventilating. Great. 

As tears fall down his face he turns inwards to tell Red off, it's his turn. Red can cry all he wants when he gets to-

'I'm not crying Vio.' Red's voice wavers, 'Im trying really hard but I'm not crying, you-' 

Vio's hands are already scratching at his face before Green of all people gently uncurl the fists and let his hands softly wipe the tears from his eyes. 

'Shhh shhh Vio, we can stay in bed. Thank you for taking our shoes off. When we wake up we'll think about doing something else, okay?' 

'I miss Shadow.' Vio let's the tears fall free as he's finally honest with himself and the others. 'I made a mistake and he paid for it. I killed him.' He rolls the covers over himself again as he speaks out loud, voice soft as a whisper, "I kissed him." 

'...What?' Blue's there again, concern, anger, sympathy all in one word. 

"I kissed him. I got a huge crush on him in the time that we worked together and we used to kiss and hang out all the time, but I knew I HAD to break the mirror or the rest of you'd be hurt and that's when he caught me." Link stares at the ceiling, "Of course I'd choose you three and Zelda above anyone else but it still hurts. I thought it would be easier when we became Link again but we never became Link again. We're broken just like the mirror-" a dry sob escapes his mouth as he rubs his hands over his eyes. 

'Oh... Vio...' Green is leaned up against his part of the mind as he presses his full amount against it. 'Vio why would you... You knew we would have had to... Oh Vio.' 

Vio let's himself cry as he feels claustrophobic in his own mind. All three of his brothers leaned against him. 

'I didn't know you were gay.' Reds voice is soft and Vio chuckled, "Its interesting that we aren't all the same sexuality."

'Its like we were meant to stay split. We were meant to be together.' 

'...You know we accept you right? You can tell us anything and we'll still love you.'

'"I do. I was scared for no reason. I thought you'd be mad because it was Shadow."

'Its not like any of us are any good at staying mad. Besides you can't control who you have feelings for. I think it's sweet that the two of you could bond dispite all your differences.'

Link's head nods as his hands go around his torso, hugging himself. He let out a deep sigh as he wiped his face, sitting up. 

"We need to wash our sheets and clean our room. I'm going to read about the dark mirror a little bit too, okay?" 

Soft confirmation from his head was barely held back from sounding excited. 

"...I love you guys. I'm sorry I've been so depressed." 

'We understand. We'll always understand, okay? You don't have to apologise for your feelings. We love you too.' 

\----

"What are we doing?" Vio let's Green take over as he ever silently walks them past the castle, where he said they'd be visiting today. Vio had been in the back of the mind for a few days, back on a spiral after the three month anniversary past of Shadows death. Green twirls a small bouquet in his hands as he passes where their grandfather had been buried. 

"I had an idea for something that might help." Green's voice is soft as he guides them to a willow tree beyond the back walls. Vio watches through his brother's eyes as a small grave pops into view. 

"... Green..." Vio says softly as he looks it over. The burial grounds back here are for knights, dedicated soldiers who gave their lives for the kingdom. This specific spot was barren the last few years when Link had been to visit. 

'Shadow Link. Friend, Ally, Hero." 

"I'm not saying we have to give up getting him back, never, okay? But I think it would help if you had a place outside of the house to go to mourn. And if anything goes wrong, at least we have a spot for closure." 

Green's eyes become blurry with Vio's tears, "Ugh, stop that," he laughs, "It's a place for both of you. Where you can talk to him and junk." 

'How did you get a spot for him in the Hero's cemetery?'

"It wasn't a big deal. But on your next turn you have to come talk to him."

'I will.'  
\----

Zelda pulls him into a side room as he arrives at the castle. It's been months and the colors are getting better at working in harmony, often times having 'Link' days, where they could work in tandem and they'd been able to handle more emotional situations. 

"I know why you're here. I've been doing my own research and that's why I've pulled you here." She turns to the large blackboard in the far corner of the room, "I'm not as studied as Vio so I'd like his opinion as well on getting our friend, back." she began drawing up shapes of the mirror in the black board. 

Links eyes turned purple as he began to work with her, grabbing his own chalk as they went over what could happen and what would happen. 

They had to put it back together during a full moon for it to work, Vio would in act a spell and use their blood to to bring the shade back. Shadow had taught him a bare minimum of magic and it made him more eager to get to use it. 

The next week was spent putting together Shadows room. Red pulled every comforting item he could find as he made the room plush like Vio had said their shared room was. Blue painted the walls and fixed the door so that it wouldn't creak and could lock properly because 'The last thing I need is Red coming to me because you and your boyfriend scarred him.' Green spent his time sewing together large curtains after he remembered how much Shadow did not care for the light, layering yards of fine fabric together to block out the sunlight. 

Vio spent his time filling the bookcase and laying out items all over the room. Rich royal purple roses, even though his brothers called him sappy, he prepared a place for Shadow to sit and write out how he was feeling. Candles sat unlit in most corners of the room. In his bathing quarters he filled it with items just like they had in their shared area before, plush black and purple towels stacked neatly. His bed was hardly used, and had fresh sheets pulled over it along with a thick blanket. He filled one drawer of the dresser with black tunics and lavender undershirts, adding in a few extra pairs of tights. A sewing kit had been tucked in their by Green at some point, along with a new pair of boots and socks by his other brothers. 

"Thank you." Link spoke out loud, who-to-who was unknown. In the moment they all felt the same, content. Vio let his happiness flair as he thought about Shadow coming home to them. 

In between working on the room they had also outfitted, abit less, the other rooms so each color had their own space. Dad had been ever excited to help each of them, surprising them with matching curtains, rugs, and bedspreads. He had put stuffed animals and drawing kits from Link's childhood inside of Red's room. He'd added in training supplies, and notebooks to Blue's room. Green had taken up their old room, and at some point dad had snuck in new gloves for the forge, and maps of Hyrule along with strategy books. 

Dad had chosen Vio's room as the one closest to Shadows'. He'd filled a wall with books and had a few magic ingredients put away so that he could safely have his own space. Dad had noticed Vio be the one who would spend a lot of his time just sat in Shadow's room. He could tell he wanted to ask but didn't want to send Vio into one of his spirals. 

'I just think you should think about telling him. Dad loves us.' 

'I just think it's unfair to bring it up. Besides, it's not like Shadow and I can be together again.' 

'Why couldn't you be together again?' 

'How would we? He can't kiss all of us. The rest of you aren't gay or in love with him.'

"You've thought about this." Green said in the darkness of Shadow's room. 

'Of course I have. This isn't like with the Minish where we can shrink again or go back to the woods. We're stuck together. I just want to get Shadow out of the mirror.' 

"I don't know- maybe we could find a way-" 

'No. That's gross and not fair. I'm not forcing you guys to do anything. You've already worked so hard to make him feel at home with us.'

"... I'm sorry Vio."

'Me too.'

\----

Link bursts into the castle with a sword in hand, one of his grandfather's works, as he hears Zelda scream. He's running into the throne room with dad on his tail when he sees him. Vaati. Back. He looks back at the hero and laughs in his face, "Foolish boy to come back here." 

He screeches when he watches Vaati throw himself and his father beyond the room. 

"The sword! Link get the sword!" Zelda screams down from where she's being ripped up and above her castle and Link hesitates. 

'Vaati will kill her this time if we leave them alone.' 

'Hes using her as bait for us- we need the Four sword.'

'We can't leave Zelda!'

'Fat fucking good we'll do with this blade! Turn our ass around and get to the Four Sword!' 

He feels a hand on his shoulder as Dad turns him around, "Get the sword sons, I'll care for Zelda until you return." Him and his men take off up the staircase towards Zelda and Vaati. 

'You heard dad! Go!' 

\----

Split again felt incredible. After months ontop of each other they felt all of their pent up tension melt away. 

"Afterwards, we're keeping the fucking sword." Green declares from the group hug Red has forced them all in. Blue laughs at his vulgar language as they hold on tighter for just a moment. 

"Okay. Lets do this. Just like last time." 

"Except we're 'Keeping the fucking sword'?" 

"Duh Vio. I'm not doing this again." 

They share a final laugh before taking off back in the direction of the castle. 

\---

"Daaaaadddd! Where are you?!" Red shouts into the rubble of the left over wind temple. Rather than seal Vaati this time, Green had decided to kill him. The guilt was ever heavy in his features as he wondered around the rocks, picking up random slabs in the search for their dad. Killing was not something he'd ever wanted, Vaati was just confused, but he was too powerful to let go.

They'd taken Zelda back home, and when their dad hadn't returned they wondered out to find him, worry creasing into each of them. 

"Dad?" Vio's voice was soft and Red barely caught it as he turned to sprint off the where Vio and Blue crowded around a rock formation. He could make out his father's legs from beneath the rock pile, where his top half was crushed. 

Blue yanked him back and shielded his eyes, pulling him close to himself as he made shushing noises around his own crying. 

"Blue! Blue, stop we have to get him out!" Red faught the embrace as Green dropped down next to the body shaking with sobs. 

"It's no use Red. He's been out here for hours at least, even if he survived the initial crush the bleeding would have..." Vio's voice tapered off as he began to cry with Green. He dropped to the ground to hold his brother as they looked over their dad's body. 

"He's not dead!" Red yanked himself out of Blues hold to start to try to lift the rocks, too weak to actually move the large slab that seemed to slice right through him. 

"Red, stop." Blue grabbed his arms away slick with hours old blood. 

Red's eyes became blurry, "I'm going to pass out." He ran his hands all over his face, coating himself in the blood like a ritual war paint. It smeared amongst his tears as he let Blue grab him and pull him to the rest of the group. The collapsed ontop of each other as they cried out, using all their strength to sob

"You're just crying. It's okay. Let it out." 

\--

Greens hands ran over this father's stomach, where it caved in the wrong way, the stone had crushed him. After Vaati was defeated the temple had collapsed. They thought everyone had gotten out. Blood was smeared on all of them as they tried to even out their breathing.

Eventually, Red had tired himself out enough to stop crying, Blue and Vio holding onto him. 

"Should we say something?" Green said without looking back at them. He'd pulled himself from the group to lay himself in the dirt next to his father, hand connected with his father's cold one, a comfort they used to partake in as children. "I'm sorry is the only thing that can come to mind." 

Vio wiped the last of his drying tear tracks, "Why are you sorry?" 

"I was the only who decided we had to kill Vaati," Green's eyes stared off in the distance unseeing, "the temple collapsed because I killed Vaati." 

"You could not have known. It's just as much our fault, we helped you kill him." Vio rubs circles in Blue's back as he settles in his arms, clinging to Red. 

"I did it though. I killed him." 

"We had to kill Vaati-" 

"Not him." 

Blue ripped out of his hold and tore Green away from their fathers body. He didn't fight as Blue yanked him to his feet. Green looked at him, eyes hollow of emotion, red rimmed from the time he'd spent here. His face was a mask of blood with tear tracks down the sides. 

"It's not your fucking fault. You're having survivor's guilt. Say something good you incompetent price of shit." Blue pulled him back towards them, pointedly not looking at the corpse they had surrounded 

"I remember the first time dad took us to the castle." Red spoke softly from Vio's lap, "We made him so angry when we snuck off. But then we met princess Zelda and we became best friends and dad was so excited. He'd talk to us about becoming a knight just like him." 

"Do you remember when he took Link to the beach and we got that Goddess awful sunburn?" Vio cards his hands through his brothers hair, "Dad made roasted crab and we'd never had anything so delicious in all of our life. I bet that's why you like cooking." Vio smiled down at Red as he chuckled. 

Vio looked up at Blue and he sighed, "Honestly I loved it when Dad took us to the library. He did not care for books or reading at all but he knew we did so he filled the house with every kind of book he could find. He even read to us when he found a comedy book he liked." 

Green sniffed as he smiled, "What do you call a knight that's afraid to fight?

Red giggled as he finished the joke, "Sir Render."

Green sat down as he leaned against Vio, Blue standing over them. They took in moment of silence as they watched the sunset, they'd been here forever it felt like. Blue shuffled on his feet after at least 10 minute of silence, occasionally broken by Vio moving his hands through Red's hair. 

"We have to move him so we can bury him." Blue said softly. 

"We won't be able to move that slab by ourselves." Vio took in the size and weight, "it also seems like we'd need a gurney to get... All of him."

Green sighed as he looked it over, "Blue's right, but so is Vio. I'll take Red back to the castle to get help. Blue and Vio, you stay here and watch over Dad." 

They all nodded solemnly. 

\----  
Blue pulled Vio into the river after the other soldiers had come to collect their dad. Green and Red had waded out into the water as they scrubbed the dirt, sweat, and blood off of themselves. 

Red floated on his back as he stared at the clouds in the sky, "Do you think dad ever came here?" 

"He doesn't like water that much, but he knows we did. That's the only reason he ever went to these places." Green said as he scrubbed at his arm. Vio had sat down in the water and Blue helped scrub the caked on blood out of his hair. 

Vio leaned back into the touch, closing his eyes and listening to the water shift around them. Red floated into him, and he let his arm float up enough to shove him underwater. Red grabbed his leg and yanked him under with him, laughing manically. 

Red tackled Blue back into the river bed as Vio pulled Green under aswell. Laughter rang out against the side of the forest they were next to.

They sat, waist deep in the water as they caught their breath. They were mostly clean, water downstream a slight pink in color. 

"This is honestly a terrible place to be considering none of us can swim."

\---

The funeral was devastating. It seemed like the entire kingdom had come with him. Vio had went into Shadow's unused room to pull black tunics for them to wear. 

"Oh, Goddess Vio, I was so wrapped up, I forgot, we can-" 

"It's okay." His sad smile as he shifted on his feet, passing out tunics to his brothers, "It's too late anyways. None of us had been in the mood and we'll have to wait until the next Harvest moon." 

None of them mention how the tunics that should be the perfect size seem to be too big on them. The weight loss in their grieving going unsaid. None of them mention how they had to do a closed casket funeral. Vio let Red hug him and took one last look at Shadows door on the way out. 

\---

"Should we even go in there?" Blue said softly as Green's hand ran along the doorframe, "What do we have to gain? Did we not all get closure?" In Green's hand was his father's wedding ring. He wanted to set in the little dish by his mother's. But that sat on Dad's nightstand and he couldn't bare to go in there alone.

"I just want to clean it up a bit Blue. Maybe have something to remember him by." Red laces their fingers together as he sighs. It's been two weeks since they buried their dad and it's the first time all of them are home and out of their rooms since then. They communicated through notes of what time they'd go in here. 

Green opened the door and and let his eyes water up dispite the amount of tears he'd already let fall over this. Vio put his hand on his shoulder as they wondered into the room, each picking a different corner to sift through. Green let his fingers run across the metal trophy's and awards, some of his own and some of his father's, dusted and cleaned up until this point. Red had clambered into the bed, curling under the blankets as he stayed on the side of the bed their mother used to sleep. When Link had nightmares as a kid dad would lay him on this side and talk to him until he'd fallen back asleep. 

One of Red's hands stretched across to lay over the dent in the mattress where his dad slept. A quiet sigh caught his attention as Blue looked over one of the swords sat against the right wall. 

"This was mom's sword, did you know that?" Blue said as he turned to look at Red. Shaking his head he sat up a little. 

"Yeah, dad brought me in here once after I got really mad, I broke your staff, remember?" Blue turned it over in his hands, "He said we got our emotions from mom. Dad had never been any good at expressing himself but mom felt everything with every fiber of her being. She used to cook and paint and sword fight." 

"You have an empty stand on your wall that's the same size. Dad built it. I bet it's for that exact sword." Red smiled at him, "I wondered what you were going to put there. Now you can move that stupid dagger." 

"Mom was tall." Green said softly, "I bet in heels she was taller than dad." 

Green picked up a scroll from his father's desk, turning it over in his hands. He felt the warmed metal of his dad's ring creased his hand as he squeezed it. 

"Moms journal is in here somewhere too. I bet dad's is also." He looked at Vio, "I'm sure he'd want you to memorize their handwriting." 

Vio held up two books, "They were the only books in here. I don't even have to look at the spine to know." 

"Yeah dad keeps his cookbooks in the kitchen." Red crawled deeper into the bed looking up at Vio. After a moment he patted the blanket next to him in invitation, expect Vio to scoff at him. Instead his brother crawled in next to him, Blue and Green joining them as they piled into the warm blankets. 

Vio flipped one of the books open, "Dear Journal, Link took his first steps today. After Mary passed I figured the best way to hold onto her was to keep writing like she used to. Link is getting into absolutely everything he can..."

Vio read to them until all of his brothers breath evened out into sleeping. He closed the book and held it to his chest as he let his eyes drift shut.

The next day, Green locks dad's door, both of his parents wedding rings on a chain around his neck. 

\---

"...it didn't work." Vio said softly as he pressed his hands against the dark mirror, "it was supposed to... Shadow..." 

He feels Zelda's small hand on his shoulder as she looks it over with him. He lets his brothers talk to him as the mirror fades from his vision, eyes rolling back as his head nearly snaps onto the ground. 

"Vio! Vio? What happened?" Green pulls Vio's head into his lap as he convulses. 

"He's never... He's never had a seizure before... None of us had ever." Red's pulling Green's hands away, "Don't hold him down, he needs to be on his side in case he vomits. Blue, count how long it takes, if it goes over two minutes get a doctor." He pulls his tunic off to place under his head to keep him from banging it on the ground. 

\---

The fog in his head is goddess awful when he wakes up, he turns in the medical day bed and groans when lightening strikes up his bones. 

"Okay, so we're not going to do that. Lay down." Blue's hands are on his shoulders as he makes eye contact, "Can you understand me?" 

Vio takes a moment to nod as he feels sluggish and confused but nods anyways. 

"Good. They gave you some medicine. Do you remember what happened?" 

He shakes his head this time, but that just makes things swim in his head unhappily. 

"You had a seizure. Thankfully you did that first aid thing with Red so he could help you. They're coming back soon, they had to talk to Zelda for a minute." Blue's hand finds his arm as he lets out a shuddering breath, "don't ever do that again." 

He nods as he closes his eyes again, "Okay. Won't."

Blue's smile goes unseen as he laughs, "You hit your noggin pretty bad, I imagine they gave you some good ass pain relievers. Do you feel any pain?"

"Mmm. No. Feel good. Foggy." 

"Yeah, they said that should only last a few hours." Blue smiles as Green and Red come in the door with cups of water. 

"Oh thank the golden goddess he's awake."

\---

Vio's outside of the castle, back resting on the side of Shadows grave as he watches his brothers drop flowers and trinkets over their Dad's headstone a few yards over. He places his head on his knees as he watches Red 'talk' to dad, going through a story about their week to the stone. It's been two days since he left the medbay and he was excited to get outside. 

"You and Dad would have gotten along great you know." Vio whispers, "He would have loved you like his own son. I should've told him." 

Vio looks down at the shadow he's casting next to the shadow of the headstone as it goes up the tree bark in the late afternoon sun. He nearly screams when it moves. 

"Guys." Vio says softly covering his mouth when it jumps up and down, waving frantically to him. 

Green doesn't look up from where he's putting a flower crown over the gravesite, "Use your words Vio." 

"I don't- Shadow- I don't understand!" Vio says as he stands and faces the tree. Red looks up and when he sees it move he does scream. 

"Shadow! Shadow, Shadow!" Reds running up to the tree before he wraps his arms around it, letting out a soft 'ouch' when the bark scratches his skin. 

"How? How are you!" Vio's demanding as he looks the shade over. He points to his throat and shakes his head. 

"You can't... You can't talk?" Another shake as he frowns dramatically. 

"That doesn't matter! I'm so happy oh my Goddess Shadow! How can we help you get back to being corporeal?" 

Shadow smiles real big as he starts moving around his arms, the silliloute of his mouth moving but no words coming out. 

"I don't understand." Green said softly. 

"I don't either." Vio said sadly, "Goddess it's just like us being Link. Trapped without being able to communicate fully." 

He watches Shadow as he tried to communicate for a moment longer before he gives up, plopping down. His ears tilt up as it seems a light bulb goes off in his head. 

'U-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d?' his signing is slow and sloppy, time it went unused appernent in his slow attempts to make himself understood. 

"Shadow! You little genius!" Red giggles up at him as Vio's face lights up in recognition. 

"Yes I understand! Good job! How do you feel?"

'E-m-p-t-y. O-k." 

"Oh Shadow. What can we do for you?" Red tried to soothe the tree bark he's projected against and they can tell Shadow is laughing. 

'Mirror, bad.' He twirls his hands a few times trying to figure out what words to use, 'B-r-o-k-e-n. m-i-s-s-i-n-g peice.' 

"Where Shadow? Where is it missing a piece?" Vio's desperation hinted roughly at his tone as Green places a hand on his shoulder. 

"If we take you there can you show us?" Green's ever calm headedness bringing them to a way to solve the problem. The shade nods enthusiastically, pointing towards the castle. They all know the Dark mirror lays in rest in the bottom corridor. They should've figured he'd be able to track his source of power. 

\---  
"It's too risky without a full moon. I'm sorry." Vio's rubbing his temples, the single shard of glass sat on the desk in front of him. Shadow waves to get his attention. 

"I understand. Ok." Shadow points to his own face, a comically large frown, before he tilts it up to a bright smile. Vio laughs before he copies him, "Okay. I can smile for you." 

\---

"Okay Vio, second try. Absolutely do not start convulsing on us or I'll hit you." Green smiles down at his brother as he makes his way to the semicircle they've created. Shadow is bouncing around the edge of the room as Vio affixed the final price, a tiny chip in the far bottom corner, nicking his finger in the process. He watches the shade jump into the mirror. 

Vio watches his own reflection, before reaching out. A hand latches around his and he pulls. He can feel Red wrap himself around his waist, Blue and Green grabbing his legs as they yank. 

Shadow topples out, falling on top of them. He takes in a deep lungful and he latches onto them. His body is shaking so hard he's practically vibrating. He tries to curl himself up and grab onto each of them, whimpers escaping his throat as he tries to rid his body of the chill and hurt. 

It could have been seconds or hours, he has no idea, when he comes to realize they're all holding onto him. Shadow whines more when the crush of it is making it hard for him to breath and he's still freezing. He becomes aware of Red first, crying softly as he holds onto one of Shadow's arms, rubbing the fingers in his hands to try to warm him up. He rubs his forehead against Shadow's shoulder as he whispers softly to him, tears wetting the arm of his shirt. 

Blue's next, he's half pulled into his lap and someone else's, as Blue checks over his body for any injuries. He and Green are wrapping small cuts all along his body where the mirror had chewed him up on the way out. Green is softly cursing as he wraps a particularly deep gash on Shadow's right arm. 

When he feels too tired to keep himself upright, he presses his back into another body. The hands in his hair keep going, soft praise as he leans into the touch. He blinks his eyes open as Vio comes into his vision, tears in the corner of his eyes as he talks to him. Shadow blinks at him, before the words start making sense. 

"-are you hurt? Do you feel that? Do you need anything right now?" Vio pressed his hand against his forehead, "You don't have a fever, so that's good I guess. But you're definitely too cold and you're losing blood so that's not great. Come on love, talk to me." 

"....Kisses?" He pressed his forehead against Vios hand as he makes soft noises. 

"What?" Vio's confused face meets his and he tilts into the touch even more. 

"Need kisses." His free hand finds Vio so he can latch on, "and water, probably." 

Vio laughs as he humors him, pressing a soft kiss where his hand used to be, before he continues to press kisses to his cheeks and nose, eyelashes fluttering as he tries to kiss every inch of Shadow's face. 

He pulls back when he hears Blue groan, so he can tease him about being a prude. 

"All better." Shadow smiles real big, before his head rolls to the side and he passes out.

\----

A few days later, after careful bedrest and monitoring, Shadow is allowed to go back home with the others. He presses his hand into Vio's palm as he smiles, they're home right over the horizon. 

"I could see a little bit through the mirror, like a book with pages torn out, you know? I got some of the story but I missed chapters." Shadow explains to Red, "So I know you guys live here, but that's pretty much it. I don't know what the inside looks like." 

Red was practically vibrating with excitement as he lead them into the house. He led him down the hall, "This is my room, this is Blue's room, that one's Green's and the one right before the black one is Vio's."

"Aw, it's cute that they're color coded. Was it confusing figuring out the rooms beforehand?" 

"... Shadow please ask about the last door before Red explodes." Green stands behind them as he sighs. Red bounces on the balls of his feet as his hand is already on the knob.

"Oh, I didn't want to be rude but I'm incredibly curious. What's that one?"Shadows head tilts as he looks towards the door. 

"It's your room!" Red swings the door open as he pulls him inside. He's still holding onto Vio, who doesn't even stumble when they head through the doors. 

"My room?" Shadow's eyes trace every corner of the room he could possibly see. Green and Blue are just inside the door. Blues hands find his dresser corner, before he dusts it off and hoists himself up on it. Green leans against the door frame, arms crossed as he smiles at the new family member. Reds hopping through his room as he spouts off information about each little trinket inside. 

Vio let's his hands go from holding Shadows to around his shoulders as he leans against his back, softly smiling. He closes his eyes as he leans into the embrace. 

Shadow sniffles. Behind Vio's eyelids he can see him, back in their bed, in the fire temple. His wrists are coated in phantom pain. 

His eyes shoot open as he tries to turn Shadow towards him, but the other has already curled in on himself. His hands rub at his face as he lets out uneven breaths, tears slipping from between his fingers. Red had caught on and stopped talking, ducking under Shadow's elbows to hold him. 

"You want me to live here?" Shadows words barely make sense between his crying. Vio's afraid he will dart off if he touches him. Before, when it was still just them, Shadow would get emotional and not understand what was going on. When Vio tried to confront him about him seeming depressed or angry he would dart into the nearest corner of darkness to hide until he felt 'better'. 

"If that's okay with you?" Green's standing behind Vio at this point. He's never even considered Shadow didn't want to be here. The mirror may be miserable but at least it didn't backstab him like Vio had. 

Red holds on tighter as he affixes himself under his arms. Blue's shocked silent as he stands behind the others. 

Shadow calms down and breaths deeply. He takes a solid moment to settle himself and he pressed his arms around Red. 

"I'm sorry." He says softly, "I got happy but I over did it and ended up too excited. I do want to stay here, and I'm-" his breathing catches again as Red mutters soft words to him, "I'm so happy to be here."

\----

Shadow crowds the kitchen while Red cooks. Reds flicking idly through a cookbook as he makes a casserole for dinner. Shadow helps him keep the oven warm enough, then pulls himself up on a counter to watch Red work. 

"I can practically hear you thinking Shads, what's up?" Red doesn't look up from where he's layering a pan, seasoning each item carefully. He's not as good as Dad was, and dad always said mom was a better cook, but he's the only one who can make something that tastes good. Green tells him it's because he can put love in the food like the rest of them can't. 

"It's stupid." He swings his legs, "but why are all of you- well let me be specific, sometimes that helps. Cherry, why are you being so nice to me?" The nickname had been picked up when Shadow had seen the paint bucket in the basement. 'Cherry Red' was the accent wall of his room, along with several bits of furniture around the house. Shadow had thought it had been funny, then adorable and had tagged the little name to him since. 

"...Because I love you? You are really admirable Shadow. You were supposed to do bad things and you figured out good and bad on your own." 

"But what if I do bad again?" Shadow stares into the floorboards, cleaned daily by Green. The lack of any dust or dirt made the old worn in wood nearly soft. 

"Everyone is bad sometimes. I do bad things, even if I know that it will hurt people." This was a little more heavy then he'd planned to get while working on dinner, but it was a conversation he expected Shadow to have, just maybe not with him. He wasn't the best with actually doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. Vio and Green were much better at seeing the big picture than himself or Blue. 

"What if one of you does something bad?" Shadow definitely has something in mind. One of them messed up and Red's not aware of it. He twirls the spoon he's using before setting it down. "Normally, if one of us does something bad the others correct them, the person who did bad apologizes and then we can work on sorting damage control afterwards." 

Red bit his lip before he sighed, "One time, back right after we split again, I had my fire rod and I wasn't being careful. I thought I could scare Blue by setting a pile of wood on fire out back, what I didn't know was that Green had spent all day the day before chopping down trees and splitting logs so we could all spend some time around the fire or cooking or something. He likes putting things together for us, you know?" He rolls out the top of the casserole so he can set it in the oven. When he picks up the pan Shadow wordlessly opens the oven for him. 

"Anyways, I decided to do it even though in the back of my mind I knew someone had to have cut all that wood. The moment it catches Vio finds me and tells me about what the wood was for. Steps one and two: someone does something bad, someone corrects it. I immediately felt awful, Vio knew that's not what I meant to do but it still sucked, you know?" He starts filddling with the egg timer sat just an inch too high for him. Shadow floats up the hand it down to him.

"So we start putting out the fire and I only ruined like, a quarter of it. Then me and Vio replaced the wood I had ruined. I found Green the moment we were done and I apologized, explained what I had done, why it was wrong, and why I wouldn't do it again." 

"...And what if they don't apologise?" Shadow has tucked himself back on the counter, hands picking at his tunic. Red frowns, it's not like any of them to not apologise. Even Blue has been softer with them since dad passed and they'd gone to a mind healer.

"Did you tell them what they did wrong?" Red places a hand on Shadow's knee to get him to look up at him. "Sometimes we don't think we did anything wrong until someone tells us." 

"I was too scared." Shadow mumbles, "I don't want him to feel guilty." 

Red tried to hide the relief that it's not him. He's trying his best to not overstep and not walk on eggshells and it's been hard going for them to get used to reaching Shadow about being a Hylain. The villagers don't care for him and it makes his heart hurt when they go to town, windows and doors slamming shut in their faces. Shadow doesn't understand that he's not wanted by the townsfolk with is good and bad. 

"But it makes you feel bad, right? What's your emotion?" They'd taken to direct language for all of them. Things were hard split apart and together, but if they used direct words and clear meanings it helped. Vio called it 'running diagnostics', everyone have their emotions and mood, honestly, and the others could help start or continue a good mood. 

"...Guilty. Sad." 

"Why do you feel guilty?" 

"Because I want him to feel guilty. I want him to feel bad for what he did." Shadow rips the seam of his tunic just slightly and he sighs, thinking about explaining this to Green later. 

"Why do you feel sad?" 

"Because he never said sorry. Like I'm not... Worth the apology." 

Red chewed on his bottom lip, trying to place what event shadow could possibly be talking about. They'd been extra careful with him, involving him in every little thing, but also being sure pranks were soft. Of course there was still misunderstandings, Blue letting his anger get ahead of him, Red going too far, Green being a control freak, and Vio closing himself off with no explanation, but they were getting better. 

"I don't think that they'd feel guilty if you worked on damage control together." 

"But the problem is already fixed." Shadows eyes go glossy, "It's already taken care of." 

"Shadow, what are you talking about? Maybe I can help more with more details?" 

"When are you going to break the mirror?" Shadows white knuckle grip against the kitchen counter has his claws scratching the underside. Red gasps audibly at the accusation.

"Shadow, do you think..." Red covered his mouth, "...Do you think we're going to break the mirror?" 

"This is exactly what Vio did last time!" Shadows teeth are clenched and Red can recognize the drumming of his hands in an attempt to calm himself down. One of his hands comes up to grab his hair. He nicks himself on the way up, and Red goes to clean the scratch without thinking. 

Shadow shoves him. Honest to goddess, shoves Red on his back and across the floor. The motion punches the air out of Red's lungs and he knows he'll bruise. Shadow hasn't raised a hand to any of them this whole time, not even sparring. His claws clink against each other as his angry eyes meet Red's. The fall noise must've attracted someone because he can hear them entering the dining area. 

Shadows eyes go focused into regret before he dips off to hide in the dark corner of the kitchen, blending right in. 

"What happened?" Blue tilts his head at his brother on the floor. He goes instantly to pick him up, Red refuses to look right at where he knows Shadow is standing. 

"I- I got lost in thought and I tripped." Red made a show of his face blushing even as he knew it was bullshit. "I guess I just surprised myself." 

"Mhmm. I though Shadow was helping you with dinner tonight?" Blue leans back against one of the counters as Red straightens up his tunic. 

"I had him pop out for a bit to grab me something. He'll be back any minute, probably." He gathered random things from around the kitchen to make himself look busy, hoping Shadow hadn't actually left. 

"You didn't go with him?" 

"Why would I? We all go by ourselves." 

"Ugh. Don't say anything, but I'm a little worried about him." Blue rubs the back of his neck, "I feel like he doesn't feel... Welcomed. He's been super standoffish. I've been trying real hard to not lose my cool with him but I am. this. Close." Blue pounded his fist against the counter, "He seems so paranoid. I'm trying to not do that thing where I just get made because I'm worried but it's freaking me out. I thought he'd be happy here." 

"Hd just needs time, just like us. He didn't have the whole mind Link thing, not to mention how being completely alone must've hurt him. I know you're worried, we all are. We just have to show that we love him." 

"Yeah I get that. What are you making?"

\-----

Shadow skips dinner and finds Red in the middle of the night. He pulls himself from out of the dark corner of his room and walks towards his bed. Red's having a nightmare. 

They all get them, of course. It's a normal part of routine for one of them to worm into each other's beds. Shadow and Vio sleep in the same bed normally, and Shadow always finds his presence calming. He shifts on his feet from where he stands at the end of the bed. Red murmurs bitterly, shaking where he's wrapped up in his sheets. His face is pinched in sadness and fear and Shadow wants to help. 

He walks closer to Red and places a hand on his leg, shaking him slightly. Red whines out in sleep as he flinches away from the touch. 

Red doesn't flinch. It's not something he really does, Green does sometimes, though they all have trouble placing that. Shadow might have just made Red flinch for the rest of his life, everytime he tries to hug Red or hand him something, what will he do? Will he back away from him? 

Shadows claws are grotesque in comparison to Red's soft pajama bottoms. The small pink hearts dotting around the pants look so fragile compared to Shadow's dagger like fingers. 

Red whimpers in his sleep. 

Shadow runs through it again, even if Red hated him now, he doesn't deserve to have nightmares. None of them deserve any of the bad shit that happens to them. He shakes him until he wakes.

Red shoots up and gasps when he wakes. His hands going around his head as he blocks his ears. He murmurs soft apologies as he brings his knees to his chest. 

"Red. Red, look at me, Cherry bomb, come on look at me." Shadow plants himself right in front of him, gently soothing his hands where they grabbed at his hair. 

"It was too loud. I didn't mean to." Red has tears in his eyes as he looks through Shadow, "I don't want you to leave." 

"I'm not leaving." Shadow eases, pulling Red to him, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you and the rest of the rainbow, okay?" 

Red settles his head against his chest as he nods. Shadow shifts them until they're laying down. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shadow tries to mirror what Vio does for him when he has a nightmare. A few times Red has come into their room at night and Vio had followed him back to sleep, returning in the morning. Green checked on them all constantly, Blue had only been caught once. 

"I... I don't know how to explain it. Basically you wanted to leave and you broke the mirror again and you were in so much pain, but all I could hear was you screaming and screaming." Red buried his head in Shadows shoulder as he shudders out breaths. 

"I'm sorry." Reds soft and quiet, "I didn't notice you were hurting and now I want to fix it. Why don't you feel welcome here?" 

"... I'm bad." He says into Red's hair, he shifts his claws into regular nail beds like the rest of them have, rubbing Red's back as he tries to not cry.

"Waking me up from a nightmare and comforting me is good. Caring about us is good. Talking about how you feel and having expectations is good." Shadow makes an uncommitted noise as he shifts them both into laying down. He lets the silence stretch between them.

He blinks sleepily in the darkness of Red's room. The blond's breathing has evened out again and he might already be asleep. 

Shadow whispers apologies into the cool darkness. Tommorow is a different day, a better one.  
\----

He wakes up to Red shifting around in his hold, where he's prying himself out of his hands. Shadow releases him as he yawns rubbing his own eyes. 

"-be past noon most likely." Red finished off whatever he'd been saying. He stretches as he nods along with him, not letting the words really register for a moment. When they do he shoots up and out of bed. 

"Fuck. Oh fucking shit, what time is it?"

Red frowns as while he moves on the bed, "Probably a little after noon, why?" 

"Oh, fuck me. I promised Green I'd help him at the castle with Zelda today and I completely-" Shadow falls over trying to pull his shoes on, "-Goddess above I'm so late."

"Green will understand. We've all been a little high strung with the anniversary coming up, you know?" 

"But that's the whole idea of me being back! I can make sure it's not bringing any shit onto this side." 

Red's face creases as he grabs a hold of Shadow's sleeve, "Hey." They make eye contact, panicked eyes meeting solid ones, "There's no 'idea' you're back other than we wanted you here. You're a part of this team, this family, okay? Maybe we appreciate things you do but we love you for you."

Shadow smiles down at him, letting his stress escape him with a sigh, "I love y'all too."

\---

"It's called a fast passage. It helps me find places or people quicker." Shadow explains, "I have one hooked to Vio but I'd feel better if I could find all of you." 

They've piled into the living room, taken to eating in there so they don't have to look at the empty seat left behind since dad. Red is on the floor, back pressed against where Blue is sitting. Blue has his legs criss crossed as he nurses his bowl in his lap. Green is lounged across the other seat, and Shadow is pressed to Vio in the love seat across from the other three. 

"Will it hurt?" Green takes a moment from his food to ask, "or I suppose, what does it feel like?" 

"It doesn't hurt bad, it feels like a pinch for the first day then it's nothing." Vio explains, his bowl turned up as he drinks the remainder of his meal. 

"Ugh, Vio, table manners still exist even if we aren't at the table." Blue fusses from where he's at. Green shoves lightly at him with his foot as he chuckles. 

"Don't be a baby, it's just because Red is a good cook." Green looks back at Shadow, "I think it would be a good idea. What's the process? I can't decide for everyone but it might be nice." 

"I just need permission, then I can set it up with a flick of magic. I have one set to the house, the castle, and Vio." 

"I'll do it." Red says softly, "I like the idea of you being able to find us if something happens." 

"It's more than that really. You'll be able to have a decent 'feel' for where I'm at, along with the others. You can also send a sort of, like, distress signal? I don't know how to explain it. But it's kind of like when they tap out the morse code." 

Green hmmm'ed, "I'll do it too. It seems like it would be helpful. It would be good for the team and also just us as a family." 

Blue spun his spoon around in his bowl, "I don't mind. It'll keep Red from being able to pop out around corners." 

"Aw, no fair!" 

\----  
Blue and Shadow are out on Zelda's orders. They normally don't get along very well, they're both horridly argumentative and Shadow thinks Blue blames him for Vio being so depressed for months. They both care a lot about each other, but it's hard to be this close for this long. 

"What the fuck was that?!?" Blue spits at him as he has to get another monster off of him. 

"I'm new to this, okay!? Dark magic doesn't do shit to these guys! I'm out here, doing my best and you're being a dick!" Shadow throws his sword on the ground as he glares at Blue. All the anger he's built up from not being able to get a single. damned. moblin. exploding out of him. Today is the worst and he hates it here. He wants to go back to Vio and read or hang out with Green or cook with Red, not get bitched at by BLUE of all people. 

"I'm being a dick? I'm saving your sorry ass life! You're supposed to be my support but you're just being a child!" 

"We are children! Look at yourself you sixteen year old fuck! My soul is way older than you, way more powerful, it was just stuck in that price of glass." He's jabbing his finger against the blue tunic, "And somehow, dispite only being 'alive' for three years, I'm way less of a fuckhead than you!" 

"Oh fuck you! I'm sorry I'm not Vio, I'm sure you'd love it if he was here so you could make heart eyes at him while he did all the work." Blue yanks his sword up out the kill, "Get your dumb shit together so we can keep going, than we can fuck off to back home!" 

"Fine!" 

"Fine!" 

They trudge on in silence for a long moment, Blue leading them through the woods to the shrine or whatever they're supposed to check on. Monster numbers have been up, and they've been stronger, scarier. Shadow was sent to use his magic, and Blue's an incredible swordsman. The other's were spread to different towns and villages to help the other knights keep the monsters away. 

"...I don't wish you were Violet." 

"What?" Blue's going slightly off trail now, pulling them towards a bit of an almost mountain. 

"I don't wish you were Violet. I mean, I miss him of course, but this is awfully embarrassing for me. If he saw me like this- ugh." Shadow drags his hands across his face as he groans. 

Blue snorts, "Yeah, no offense but I don't think Vio would be able to hold this off. He's less run into shit and more plan around it. You'd still be drawing plans in the dirt." 

"Goddess that's so true. I love him but fuck is he a time waster with all that planning. But honestly Green is almost as bad as him." 

Blue chuckles, "Green likes to make plans out loud, but we always talk over him. The monsters would of heard us yelling a miles away." 

"And poor Red would just have set half the woods on fire." 

"Goddess above, did he take his fire rod with him?" 

"You know he did." 

"Welp, goodbye to Kairo. It was nice." 

They share a small laugh, easily falling back into a lighter air. They both take a deep breath and blurt out at the same time, "I'm sorry." 

They both stop still and laugh at each other. "Okay but seriously, what's up with your sword fighting?" Blue looks at him over his shoulder as he climbs a small ledge, hand going over to pull Shadow up behind him. 

A smile makes it's way to his face, "This is like, the fourth time I've held a sword."

"No offense, but you can definitely tell." Blue takes a moment to look around, "We're here pretty much, just around that bend." 

Shadow nods as he follows behind him. They listen to the leaves crunch under them as they walk. 

"I could..." Blue sighs softly, "I could teach you, you know? You'd just have to ask." 

"To sword fight?" 

"Yeah." Blue stops on the trail to face him, "Actually, yeah. We're gonna make sure you can sword fight before spring, cool? Because I'm not doing this shit again and I can't wait to see Green's face when you beat him in a spar." 

Shadow smiles, "Only if we can keep it a secret so I can kick Vio's butt." 

"Deal!" And they shake on it.

\----

"Your hair is getting long." Green says softly as he combs through it. "It looks nice." 

"Blue's growing his out and I told him I could get mine longer faster." Shadow says in an almost whisper, "And I'm totally gonna win." 

Green smiles as he finishes the last bit of brushing, "I bet you are." 

Shadow leans back against him as the fire crackles. Vio's long asleep, face down in the novel he's been picking at, his soft snores the only noise in the campfire. Blue and red are tucked near each other as they sleep, their bedrolls extra heavy as they get cold the easiest. 

Green's taken this watch shift to sit on a stump, when Shadow had been having trouble pulling tangles out of his hair, Green had offered to help. 

"It's almost long enough to braid." Green runs the brush through again unnecessarily, it's been combed through just fine. The straight hair reaches down the middle of his neck. 

"Actually, you could probably..." Greens hands are already fussing over the loose strands as he french braids the hair together. He smiles when it can be braided and looks pretty goofy because of how short it is. He unbraids the hair just as easily. 

"I think I'm feeling better." Shadow says, his hands going through the dirt and grass around them, "About being here I mean. I know Red told all of you about the night in the kitchen. I'm not angry anymore. And I don't think you're going to hurt me." 

Green's hands are still petting through his hair as he listens. Shadow turns his head up to look at him, "I trust you."

Green kisses his forehead as he runs his fingers through the hair again, "I trust you too. With my life, with Vio and Red and Blue's life, I know we're safe with you. Just like you're safe with us, okay?" 

Shadow beams up at him before leaning back against him. Staring into the fire he listens to the gentle sounds of the beetles in the grass. 

"Safe."

\----

"They're getting worse." Green and Vio are at the dining table, maps and figures lay out across it. "More monsters, stronger, with black blood. There's nothing like it anywhere." 

"Red and I found a nest of sorts. If we could..." Vio rubbed his hands across his eyes, "No that wouldn't even make sense. They have to be coming from somewhere." 

Green chews his lip as he stares the map of Hyrule down. They've shaded the spots with sightings, and the whole thing is nearly covered. Only their village and the castle remain untouched. 

He points out a particularly dark area, "Shadow, Blue, and Red are here right now, you and I will be retrieved by Shadow and we'll all rendezvous here." He moves his hands around the map, "We just have to hope the trio of distraction hasn't gotten themselves killed." 

"Goddess why did we send them alone?" 

"We had to plan unfortunately. And they all talk over us." 

\----

Vio lays himself lower in the warm water. The bath makes small noises as he shifts the water around. The candle light around him is just enough for the history book he's keeping above the water. 

There's a knock on the door and he turns to see Shadow. The shared bathhouse for their home is large, with enough area to remain private. He sets his book to the side as Shadow strolls in with him. 

"I missed you today." Shadow says, pulling off his tunic and undershirt in one tug. 

"I missed you too." Vio pulls himself up to the edge of the tub as he leans towards him for a kiss. Shadow meets him halfway as he tugs at his belt. 

"You better rinse off first if you plan on getting in my hot bath." 

"Aw, Vio, you don't want to sit in my dirty skin soup with me? Your beloved?" Shadow fakes clutching his chest in shock, "If I wanted you to kill me I'd toss your book in the water." 

"You would never. Unfortunately for your death wish, you love me too much." 

Shadow pours himself a bucket of the warm water, rubbing a bar of soap in it as he pulls a sponge from a crate near the door. He gives himself a quick once over, before pouring the bucket over himself. He shakes his hair out and flicks the water from his eyes. 

Vio's looking at him from over the edge of the tub, a soft smile on his face as he admires Shadow's build. "I got real lucky, you know that? Got such a handsome man." 

Shadow rolls his eyes as he gets into the tub with him, "I'm the lucky one you dork. But I don't blame you, I am the most gorgeous being to ever come out of that mirror." 

Vio chuckles before he leans across the tub to kiss him again. He turns around so he can lean against Shadow. Shadow feels around behind him before producing a towel, Vio dries his hands then picks his book back up. 

"Any news on the Black blooded thingies?" 

"Not yet unfortunately. Zelda's horribly worried though. They're getting more bold." 

Shadow reads over his shoulder for a bit resting his head on top of Vio's. 

"I heard you talked to Green." Vio said softly, "I wish you'd talk to me about that too. I want you to trust me. To know I'm safe." 

Shadow sighs as he closes his eyes, "I do trust you. I just, didn't before. We did talk about this." 

Vio let's out a shaky exhale as he whispers, "I know. I just feel so terrible about all of this. I wish we could've met like normal people and had normal lives." 

"We can still do that. When we finish with these monsters we'll settle down. Officially, you know? We'll get a dog or something. Like in your little romance novels." 

Vio let out a pleasent huff as he settled more into Shadow's hold. "Red would like that I bet." 

"He would." Shadow plants a soft kiss on his head. "What are you gonna get him for y'all's birthday?" 

"Mhmm haven't decided yet. I'm stuck between a few things. What about you?" 

"Don't know. I got Green bean a new sewing set though. All different shades of thread to go with it. And I'm thinking about getting B a a set of boots, the ones he has are falling apart." 

"What about me?" Vio looks up innocently between his eyelashes, "What about for your perfect boyfriend?" 

"You know I won't tell you. It's a surprise." He nuzzles softly against his wet hair, "A surprise for my perfect boyfriend." 

"Mhmm. Worth a shot though."

\----

"It'll be quick darling." Vio says, "just drop us here, then we'll take a day to look around then you can come get us, okay?" 

"Okay." Shadow moves stiffly from side to side. He doesn't want to be alone today, the mirror anniversary is coming up and it's tearing him apart. But he can put on a brave face for Vio, because they have to get this done. 

"This is where most of the monsters are coming from, so if we hang around for a bit we can maybe locate a spawn point and take care of it." Vio explains as he pulls his hood up over his head to keep the rain out. 

"But why are y'all going as Rainbow?" 

"It'll just be easier to track all of us together. Besides, we have to let Link stretch his legs every now and then or it's harder to reform." Green explains with his sword in hand, "So get all your kissing out now, because for the next day there's none." 

Shadow grabs Vio's face as he kisses him deep, making loud noises to annoy the others. When they pull apart Vio's laughing as he wipes his face. 

"You didn't have to spit all over me nasty. It's one day." 

"One day too long." He said sadly, "what will I do without my Violet? It's gonna be so lonely here!" 

"One day, you'll be fine." Vio plants a quick peck on his cheek. Shadow overdramatically floats up onto his back, making an exasperated noise.

"Love you." 

"Love you too." 

Green clears his throat and Vio smiles sheepishly before turning back to his brothers. They click their swords together and in a flash of light, Link stands before him. 

Shadow smiles at him, awkward and uncomfortable with just himself and Link. His eyes are the default gray ad he takes in his surroundings. 

Shadow doesn't think Link cares for him as much as his parts, but that's okay. He can get that. "Are you, uhm. Are you ready?" 

Link smiles at him, nodding once. Shadow picks him up from under the shoulders and brings him to the drop point. He plops him safely on his feet and gives him one last smile, "Keep my boys safe, alright?" 

Link nods once, "Alright." Shadow turns to leave. 

"Oh, Shadow?" 

Shadow turns to him, concern drawn all over his face "Yes?" 

"Love you." 

Shadow instantly brightens, "Love you too. Be good. Take notes, or whatever."

And he dissipates into the shade around him. 

\---

It's nearly an hour later when Shadow feels it. He's holding an invite to their party, and he needs to know if he's spelled their street correctly when it happens. It feels like four fishhooks being ripped out of his chest and he grips the space as his ears ring. 

He's doubled over a moment later, nearly clawing at his tunic in attempt to relieve the pressure. His breathing has gone erratic and he lays on his side, tucking his body in as best he can trying to get whatever this is to stop. 

The feeling fades after ten minutes or ten years, he's not sure. But he's instantly trying to get to Link, only he drops halfway between where he knows Link is and the house. The drop is heavy, he crashes down from at least fifteen feet, hitting every branch on the way down. He gasps out as the air is knocked from his lungs. 

He can't feel any of the colors. 

Shadow yanks himself to his feet as he starts sprinting towards where they'd been last. He's stumbling the whole time, body aching as he is running. 

"...Vio... Red... Green... Blue.." Shadow whines as he gets closer. 

"Vio!" He nearly gets knocked on his ass by a branch. 

"Red!" He trips over a tree branch in his path. 

"Green!" He can't pull himself back up, body weak and unresponsive. 

"Blue!" He's started crying at some point. He's hitting the distress signal between them as loudly as he can but no one answers. 

No one's there to answer. 

Shadow is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I worked v hard on this thanks


End file.
